


Running into the Sun

by facetiousmadman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, humanstuck (sort of??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousmadman/pseuds/facetiousmadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so beautiful, your olive lover. Every time you looked at her, your head filled with fog and your stomach did hopscotch. When she was sleeping especially. She would sleep with you, on very good days. She would rest her head on your stomach, simultaneously curled up and sprawled across you. You would always fall asleep after she did. When she fell asleep first, sometimes she purred. You could feel it vibrate through your ribs, your stomach, your chest. It made you feel so desperately warm.<br/>Then came the nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running into the Sun

Your matesprit was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. She was nestled in your arms, too tired to walk. It was almost midnight. You felt her breathing synchronize with your heartbeat. She yawned, nuzzled her head into you. You climbed two flights of stairs with her. Only for her.

When you got to your apartment, you placed her gently down on the bed. She opened her eyes, though still weighed down by sleep, and kicked off her shoes. She squirmed around enough for you to pull the covers up over her shoulders. She rolled onto her side, facing you, with her eyes half closed. You got up to leave but she weakly reached her hand out toward you, brushing yours. She curled her fingers around your wrist. You smiled, kicked your own shoes off, and laid down by her side. She tossed some portion of blanket onto you before winding her limbs around you, clutching you with her entire body as if otherwise you would vanish. Her forehead pressed into your chest and you kissed the top of her head lightly. Your arm rested between her shoulderblades, and you rubbed circles into her back softly with your thumb. She sighed deeply and you felt her arms loosen infinitesimally, relaxing her entire being.

She was asleep in thirty seconds.

The sound started gradually. Some trolls had matesprits who snored; yours purred. Hers began slowly, an occasional rumble that was barely audible. Even you couldn't hear it, exactly. You felt it. You felt it vibrate through your ribs, your stomach, your chest. Slowly, it grew, until you could hear it without straining. It was sort of like having a small, cuddly motorcycle asleep on you. Thinking on it, you decided that this was more comfortable. Your love pressed against you, so at peace. Her small tremors vibrating through your body. It made you feel so desperately warm.

Gradually, you began to drift off. You fought it for a while, longing to stay awake just one more moment to be with your matesprit. One moment seemed an awfully long time to wait. Your eyelids grew heavy as sleep pulled you down. Finally, you succumbed.

Your eyes immediately opened in the dark, as they had for weeks now. The tugging at the back of your consciousness told you that you were asleep, but you could have sworn you were wide awake. You were in a field, flat as far as you could see in any direction. Then you saw your love beaming at you, beckoning. She must have been ten feet away, but you couldn't quite reach her. By the time you got to where she had been, she was ten feet farther. There was a flash of bright purple light, and a sun appeared in the sky. She held her hand out to you, waiting for you to grasp it. You walked a bit faster, but it felt like you were walking on knives. Her smile lessened and a slight crease in her forehead appeared. She stretched her hand out for you, trying to catch you. You quickened your pace, and the knives grew sharper. The sun grew brighter. Your troll looked worried. She called to you. You tried to yell back, but she was so far away. You began to run and the knives turned into daggers. You glanced down and your feet were bloody. You yelped in pain. You looked up and the sun was growing closer. The purple light began to devour the edges of the field. Your matesprit cried out for you. She was not getting any closer. You ran faster, closer to the bleeding light, and you could not tell anymore if it was the light that was bleeding or you. You tripped, and fell on your hands and knees. The daggers were still there, but now they cut into every part of you. Deep purple blood spilled out of your hands and feet and everywhere. The sun was coming ever closer and your Mage of Heart would not stop drifting away. You saw streaks of the purple light near her. You could not let them get her. She screamed for you, her face distorted from distance and brightness. Then the it got her. The light gripped her like a leech, and its countless arms grappled with her. Olive blood poured from her as the sun tore her apart, her screams piercing you deeper than the daggers you knelt on. Your mind was tumultous and you could only think _this can't be happening please let her go she can't no please no leave her alone take me instead_ and you were yelling, hollering as loudly as you could because she meant so much to you please let it be over please.

As you opened your eyes onto the sunrise you heard such a loud sound and nothing else existed just that noise. It hurt so much and you had to make it stop and it was ten seconds that felt like ten days before you noticed your open mouth and closed it. Meulin was huddled across the room from you, shaking. You approached her nervously and it physically hurt you because she was _terrified_. Even you trembled as you put your hand on her shoulder and a single green tear slipped down her cheek. You asked her if she was all right but she didn't answer. You repeated the question but there was no response. "Meulin?" you asked. "Meulin, love?" She stared into your eyes with a look of horror. "Oh Meulin, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Did I scare you?"

She looked at you in shock and motioned to her ears. " _Kurloz?_ " She said much too loudly.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god

"Please tell me you're okay," you choked. She shook her head. " _I can't hear you,_ " she said.

You sent her out of your house that morning. She looked heartbroken. How could she be hurt from this? You did this to her. You are a horrible, horrible person and you deserve to be punished. She could never again be near you, of course. She deserved more than you. She needed someone who would be good to her and treat her like a princess. You were too dangerous. You swore you would never do that to anybody again. You took a knife from the kitchen and stuck your tongue out. It hurt like hell but the blade was sharp. You yelled but it wasn't as bad as the daggers you walked on that night. You took a needle and thread and the first hole through your lips burned, but not like watching the sun tear your love apart. Not like watching her shaking in that corner. What was she hiding from? She was hiding from you, you piece of shit. Look what you did to her. You deserve this. That's what you thought over and over until your lips were completely sewn shut. You deserved this.

**Author's Note:**

> My own headcanon is that Meulin purrs instead of snores when she sleeps. Oh gosh ... I am so sorry it had to turn into this. This is not what I meant to accomplish at all. At this point it's sort of filling in his nightmare, you know, that time he made Meulin deaf. I don't really do this kind of thing often. This is the first time I've written anything moderately akin to this, so feel free to tell me how you liked it! I am open to any comments - praise, constructive criticism, harsh criticism, complaints ... whatever you would like to tell me. I don't know how to work this stuff quite yet.


End file.
